This invention relates in general to power quality monitoring devices.
When direct current electrical power systems are used to distribute power, the quality of the power that is distributed may be degraded by drop-outs or glitches. A drop-out is a momentary reduction in the output voltage of the power system. A glitch is a type of drop-out, specifically, one that is short in duration. A glitch is so short that it is not humanly detectable without the aid of some type of special instrumentation.